Twisted Timelines
by The TimeKeeper's Screwdriver
Summary: All her life Kyl had read about dimension hopping and time travel. Never once did she believe it could be real. Warning: updates will be sporadic. Rated T for my paranoia.
1. Tardis Travels

**Manditory disclaimer... Doctor Who ain't mine y'all! Otherwise nine would have stayed WAY longer.**

* * *

><p>It was a pretty normal night for Kyl, She was still awake at two in the morning, reading. That's all. Then she heard a sound that was so familiar, so exciting, so glorious... An engine. A rasping, wheezing groan, and then a thump. The TARDIS. Kyl checked her phone, no messages, then she peeked in the living room, no brother watching TV. So what had made that noise? Kyl shrugged to herself a little, then turned back to her room. When she turned the corner, she could only gape. Sitting at her computer, with his feet on the desk and pointing a Sonic Screwdriver at the screen, was a man. This man wore a brown pinstripe suit, cream converse hightops, and had lain his tan duster coat on the bed. Kyl recovered her wits and tapped lightly on the door. The man turned and seeing her, grinned.<p>

"Kyl!" he exclaimed. "When did you get here?"

"Um... I live here." Kyl said with a quizzical tone. He frowned.

"Where in your timeline are you? Have we done New Earth yet?"

Kyl frowned a bit herself. "Um, close to the beginning I suppose, I've never seen you before."

"Oh! first time with this face? I thought that was in..." He trailed off. "Oh. First time ever. Right then, start at the beginning. I'm the Doctor, we travel time and space together, and you never see me in the right order. Our timelines aren't linear." Kyl nodded.

"Okay, so I'm like... Wait, where are you?" His frown eased a bit.

"Well, you have some all knowing power that you almost always know whats going to happen, so... Anyway, I just met Donna. Racnoss and evil Santas."

"So you haven't met RS yet, and you just lost Rose, right?" He nodded. "And I travel with you?"

He nodded again. "Yes. I always knew one day I'd see your beginning, where you didn't know me at all." He paused. "Hello, I'm the Doctor." He chuckled.

"Hello, I'm Kyl."

The Doctor bent forward at the waist. "It is an immense pleasure to meet you. Would you agree to travel with me?"

She paused, pretending to consider his request. "I would love to kind Sir." She giggled. He grabbed her hand and grinned. "To the TARDIS, Allons-y!" He shouted. Kyl slapped her hand over his mouth. "Oi! My family is sleeping!" She whispered. He grinned again and grabbed his coat, dragging her by the hand. Kyl could hardly believe it. Her biggest dream, meeting the Doctor, had come true. She had been hoping for an actor, but instead she was actually going to fly off in the TARDIS! They stopped before the doors and the Doctor reached in his pocket for a key, as Kyl rested a hand on the doors. There was a faint click and the door swung outward. The Doctor let out a strangled noise, his jaw on the floor, as he stared. "The door opens inward! Always has! How?.." Kyl shrugged. "I don't know, first trip, remember?" Mouth still opening and closing like a goldfish he guided Kyl through the door. "Welcome to the TARDIS." He whispered. He loved the look on companions faces when they first step in. But Kyl simply asked, "Has this sexy thing got any WiFi?" The console hummed contentedly as Kyl trailed her fingers over the switches. She felt a gentle prodding in the back of her mind, and mentally opened a door. She groaned a little as the TARDIS downloaded information directly to her memory. "Woah! Warn me next time wouldja!" The Doctor glanced at her, confused.

"Sexy decided to download info direct."

"What info?" Kyl just grinned at him.

"Well for starters, how to fly this baby." Kyl flipped a switch and adjusted the zig-zag plotter before pulling the lever that sent them spiraling through the time vortex. The Doctor grinned as he gripped the console tightly, she may not know him yet, but this was his Kyl. "Where are we going?!" He shouted.

"Next stop, everywhere!" She replied vaguely. Then with a thump, they landed. He sent her a reproving look, but quickly grinned. "Alright, let's see where we are, shall we?" He started for the door. Kyl smiled and held up a hand. "Not yet, I've got'ta change into something suitable. A little help?" She directed the last bit at the TARDIS. There was a slight hum and the lock clicked. "Thank you, Sexy," Kyl murmured as she headed down the corridor. The TARDIS aided her by rearranging rooms and the door to the wardrobe appeared in front of her. She opened the door an took in the array of clothes available. After flipping through EVERYTHING, she decided on a dusky silver-blue bat wing top and shorts, with greek silver sandals. She put makeup around her silver eyes and curled her dark hair before nodding at her reflection.

When she reemerged, the Doctor had changed as well. He was wearing his blue suit with red hightops and his brainy specs. Kyl sighed. "That tells me something." She whispered.

"What was that?" He turned towards her, his eyes lighting up slightly.

"Oh, nothing, just that you looked at the coordinates you cheater." He had the good sense to look sheepish and guilty. "What gave me away?" He questioned.

"Well, I'm not telling ALL my secrets!" Kyl giggled. The doors clicked and swung inward, and Kyl sighed again. "Half points, Sexy. You locked the door, but you let him see the coordinates." The Doctor shrugged, then opened the door.


	2. Excitment

**Doctor Who is not mine, blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

><p>Kyl stepped out into the middle of a bustling market, far off in the distance she could see metal and glass walls, curving up to a ceiling far above them. Through the windows she could see stars glimmering. The Doctor whistled slightly and remarked, "Well, for your first time out, I give you, the Angralindan market of Noven Five. Nice choice, they've got everything here; from clothing and fruit to musical instruments and star catchers. Literally, they attract the same gases and particals and creat a miniature star for your coffee table. Here, it's preloaded." He handed her a short metal stick with a barcode etched in the side. Kyl grinned at him and grabbed his hand, running to the nearest vendor and cooing in delight as she found a display of jewelry. Her exploration of the display was disturbed by violent screams. The Doctor took off in the direction of the noise, leaving Kyl to sigh and sprint to catch up. <em>This life could sure get ugly fast.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I know, crazy short, but I've got a heck of a lot of work I just ignored to write this for ye, so... Thank so much for the follows and favs! Review if the mood strikes.<strong>


End file.
